Internal combustion engines such as reciprocating, rotary, gas-turbine etc., have all been in use for some time now. Each engine possessing its advantages and disadvantages for use. Reciprocating diesel engines for example provide high torgue outputs while relatively low rpm's. Gas turbine engines on the other hand provide high rpm's while relatively low torque unless used with a rather large gear reduction system. All classes of engines are different in one way or another, having their specialty of application which is superior to all others. As efficient as these engines may operate, they still possess the limitations of present-day internal combustion engines. Among these are the following: The engine assemblies are quite heavy and bulky, fuel consumption is high, engine parts overheat, wear down and break, and are very limited in their power output capabilities. A new class of engine called a Hydro-Vapor Free Turbine Engine has been developed that will partially or totally alleviate the limitations mentioned above.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide an engine assembly which is lightweight relative to existing engine assemblies of the same capable output powers.
To provide an engine which will not overheat under operation as present-day combustion engines do.
To provide a high efficiency engine for low to high power operation energies.
To provide an engine which is capable of producing very high output energies.
To provide an engine which is simple in construction and operation which may be constructed of various materials such as plastics, steels, and composites.
The preceeding objects of the invention are recognized by constructing a Hydro-Vapor Free Turbine Engine.